


In need of a generator

by iamtheenemy (Steph)



Series: Coda series [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Patrick lets loose, Post-Episode Season 5 Episode 1: The Crowening, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Who's in need of a generator now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy
Summary: Bear-hugging a tree trunk and dangling twenty feet above his boyfriend didn’t exactly put his body on best display. There’s a reason why red carpet photo shoots weren’t done suspended in midair. He was never going to forgive Alexis for roping him into this indignity.





	In need of a generator

David and Patrick gave up on the tree walk after the first course, and Alexis and Ted continued onto the other seven without them. It was safe to say that any goodwill Patrick was feeling towards David because of his fear-induced declarations had evaporated after it took forty-five minutes to coax him down out of that stupid fucking tree. 

Bear-hugging a tree trunk and dangling twenty feet above his boyfriend didn’t exactly put his body on best display. There’s a reason why red carpet photo shoots weren’t done suspended in midair. He was never going to forgive Alexis for roping him into this indignity. 

The first thing he did when he landed was take off that embarrassing blue helmet and try to fix his flattened hair. 

“Does it look ok?” he asked Patrick, who barely glanced at him before giving a little nod. “Patrick, does it…?”

“Your hair looks _fine_ ,” he replied testily, causing David to bristle.

“Well, excuse me for asking a simple question.”

“I’m sorry, David, I can’t focus on your hair right now. I’m trying to do the math to figure out how much money we lost today while you tricked me out here to do this,” Patrick answered. “Just to clarify: we were just walking on logs, suspended thirty feet in the air, because you don’t think our relationship is exciting enough?”

David waved an emphatic finger in Patrick’s face. “No. _No._ This is all because Alexis conned me into thinking that there was something wrong with us by playing into my well-documented fears. I _told_ you, I love the life we have together. I love being with you,” he said. He could feel his anxiety start to rise at the serious expression on Patrick’s face. 

“But you think I’m boring,” Patrick concluded.

“Whoa, that is putting words into my mouth that I have _never_ said,” David protested, feeling his eyes widen in shock. “I don’t think you’re boring. The best part of my day is walking into the shop and seeing you, even if it’s just to do inventory or eat at the cafe. Please, please don’t let my neuroses affect you. One of us has to be the reasonable one in this relationship, and we both know it’ll never be me.”

Patrick said nothing as they both trudged to the welcome center to return their gear. 

“Patrick?” David asked tentatively. “Patrick, you can be mad at me, even if I think that’s uncalled for, but please tell me you’re not breaking up with me.”

Patrick halted and turned towards David, putting his hands on David’s shoulders. “David Rose,” he said with a slight roll of his eyes, “I am not breaking up with you.”

David released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and then said, “Ok, good. Then I feel comfortable saying that you should definitely stop being mad at me.”

Patrick snorted as he walked ahead of David, who was huffing and puffing after their half an hour trek through the forest in all that climbing gear, and into the old, brown brick building that served as the welcome center. 

The same man was at the desk, still distractedly watching daytime television on the small box TV mounted on one wall. He barely looked at them as they took off their gear and piled it all on top of the counter.

“Thanks for coming I hope you enjoyed your visit,” he said in one long breath, apparently desperate to find out the results of the paternity test a woman had taken to see who the father of her child was. 

“Uh-huh,” David replied, his droll look lost on the man who had clearly already dismissed them.

“Have a good day,” Patrick replied, because he was unflinchingly polite, no matter what. 

They walked out of the other side of the building and headed across the street to the large and empty parking lot. The only cars that were parked there were Patrick’s, Ted’s, and presumably the worker’s at the front.

“There’s, like, no one else here,” David commented. “If I fell out of that tree, I definitely would have died.”

“Yeah, who would have guessed that there wouldn’t be a lot of people going on recreational tree walking trips on a Friday afternoon,” Patrick said.

“Ok,” said David as he walked to his car door, “your sarcasm is unappreciated.”

It took him a moment to realize that Patrick had followed him around to the passenger side of the car. David stopped and looked at him in confusion.

“Um, am I driving?” he asked.

Patrick didn’t answer. Instead, he gave David a little push so that his back bumped the car, and went down on his knees.

David had a moment to think, nonsensically, _did he drop something?_ before his safe, rule-abiding boyfriend reached for the button of his shorts.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” David gasped as Patrick’s sure fingers undid his fly and reached inside to palm his dick. “ _What are you --_ ” He trailed off on a gasp and with an uncontrollable twitch of his hips when Patrick’s thumb grazed the tip.

“Still bored?” Patrick asked.

David gathered himself together enough to push Patrick gently away. 

“Hey, no,” he said. He ran a hand through Patrick’s short, soft hair. “You don’t have to prove anything to me. Come on.”

“Who says you’re the only one who thinks that this relationship has gotten a little stale?” Patrick asked innocently as he ignored David’s hands on his arms and returned to what he was doing.

David narrowed his eyes at him. “Ok, I recognize what you’re doing right now. You’re trying to goa-oh-d…” He slammed a hand down on the hood of the car and widened his stance to keep his balance as Patrick lowered David’s pants to his thighs and pulled his dick out.

“Do you?” Patrick asked, bending his head down and taking David’s half-hard dick into his mouth for one lush, warm moment before pulling off and fisting the shaft firmly. “I thought I was being so subtle.”

“This is an unfair advantage,” David breathed. “You know I can’t think when you do that. Stop. Just stop for a second.”

Patrick sat back, gently releasing David’s dick to look up at him. And ok, there was a good chance Patrick didn’t realize it, but that look was also a clear unfair advantage that he was playing. David shut his eyes against the sight briefly to regain his composure.

“You don’t want to do this,” David said when he felt that he could speak without his voice breaking.

“I really do,” Patrick argued.

“This is just Alexis getting into your head the way that she got into my head this morning,” David responded.

“How much do you want to talk about your sister right now?” Patrick asked him.

“ _Not at all_ ,” David replied fervently. “But I’m just telling you that you do not have to do this.”

“And I’m telling you that I want to suck your dick,” Patrick answered. David’s twitching hips and the way his dick hardened gave away his feelings about that declaration, and Patrick grinned up at him, so endlessly handsome and dear that David’s heart gave a painful thump inside of his chest. “I know you’re not pressuring me into doing anything. I think it’ll be fun.”

David swallowed thickly, feeling the last of his resistance start to crumble away. “Someone could drive up any minute,” he tried, even though that seemed pretty unlikely based on their current surroundings.

“I think I can find a way to make sure we’re done quickly,” Patrick said.

David bit back a groan. “First of all, that’s rude. Secondly, when did you learn how to talk like this, because I was not prepared for it.”

“Can I touch you?” Patrick asked. 

“You don’t have to,” David repeated faintly.

Patrick’s hands were fisted on his thighs. He pushed up so that he was high on his knees instead of sitting back against his heels, and said, “I know. I want to.”

The high road was a place he only ever tried to be for Patrick anyway, and if he was going to insist against it... “You don’t have to, like, _not_ do it either,” David conceded.

“Can I touch you?” Patrick asked again.

This time, David nodded helplessly. A fine tremor had started in his legs and traveled up his body, so that by the time Patrick took him in his hand again, David had to lean heavily back against the car and put one steadying hand in Patrick’s hair to hold himself up.

Patrick swiped a careful tongue over the bright red tip of David’s cock, and an embarrassingly loud moan rumbled out of David as he scrambled to maintain his purchase.

Besides the obvious emotional and romantic benefits of dating someone long term, David had discovered certain _other_ positives in making love to a person who knew all of the most intimate secrets of his body and used them only to make David feel good.

Like now, with the achingly slow and patient slide of a mouth down his dick, which Patrick knew from experience got David going better than any fast and dirty blow job ever could. He was the first partner who had ever bothered to learn that about David, and he exploited it shamelessly now, his lips and mouth providing the kind of coaxing, wet suction that was enough to make David’s knees instantly weak. 

At the same time, Patrick had one hand fisting the base of David’s shaft. He used his thumb to trace the throbbing vein on the underside of David's dick in time with the painstaking slide of his lips and let the edge of his nail graze the same spot in a light, playful scritch that drove David wild every single time. 

He had a vivid memory of the _first_ time that Patrick had discovered that particular parlor trick about two weeks into them sleeping together. Replaying it in his mind was enough to get himself off alone in record time.

And behind his balls...uh-huh, there was Patrick’s other hand, going around and rubbing a rough fingertip just exactly where David needed it, that hard pressure the perfect counterbalance to the gentle but inexorable work Patrick was doing on his dick. 

It was like his body had a combination lock that only Patrick knew the code to. One, two, three, and he was _in_ , making David convulse against the car, hand tightening in Patrick’s hair and eyes squeezing shut, as he came. 

Patrick took it all and then pulled off of David’s dick to spit before grabbing onto David’s swaying hips to keep him from sliding down and getting a bare ass full of gravel. After a long moment and some calming breaths, David’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked down at Patrick who appeared far, far too pleased with himself.

“Ok, well, that’s unnecessary,” he said. 

“Uh huh,” Patrick answered, grinning, before standing up and taking David’s mouth in a possessive kiss. David reached a hand between them and felt Patrick’s thick erection straining the fly of his pants. Patrick nipped at his lips and pushed into his hand once before wrenching himself away. “Not yet. What I want to do to you requires a flat surface and a lot more time than we have right now.”

David’s spent dick gave an interested twitch at that, and he frantically shoved it back into his pants and zipped up. “Ray should be working, right?” he asked.

Patrick was staring at David’s hands with a hungry look on his face. “Mmhm.”

David pushed at his shoulder. “Then let’s _go_ , Patrick.”


End file.
